My old valentine
by SleeplessCrayon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, My valentine in the fourth grade. What the does that have anything to do with my freshman year of collage?  Lemon in chapter 4, just a warning. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you enjoy this story :)! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Pov-Hinata**

"You look so sexy babe!" my boyfriend exclaimed as I walked into the living room. "Thanks" I said smiling "lets go". I grabbed my purse and we headed out the door to his 08 Acura TL and got in driving of to ino's party. I was wearing a scarlet red tank corset and black skinny jeans with a chain belt and a studded belt crossing. My hair was down as usaul.

When we got there the party was already banging and I instantly made a B-line for the drinks. Spiked with something strong I hope. Just incase I poured vadoka in mine and began slipping away.

It wasn't long before faces began blurring and I lost all track of kiba. I was so wasted I just started swinging my head round and round my raven hair whiping around everywhere then everything went blank.

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhh" I opened my eyes to a dim lite room and looked around. I was in a bed with burnt orange sheets and loots of big orange pillows. My first thought _oh shit please tell me i'm still a virgin!_I sat up and through the blankets off me to find I was only in a big white shirt and my undergarments. " well atleast im not naked." I said shaking my head. " Don't worry we didn't have sex" I herd a males voice say. I looked over to see this gorgeous and I mean drop dead GORGEOUS Blondie looking back at me. " Thats good because I have a boyfriend." I said smiling. " I have a fiance." He said look at me seriously. " Well then this isn't good. You shouldn't be picking up collage students if your going to get married. Much less let them spend the night." I say getting up and searching for my clothes.

"There in the dryer it was raining last night and you were soaked. Fyi im in collage too second year. I'm guessing your a freshman huh? Most people know me by now and I didn't pick you up you came over to my house remember?" He said sitting down on the bed.

" No all I can remember is m,y boyfriend and vadoka" I said wisfully. He chuckled and said " I thought you were drunk last night when you called I mean its been ages since we last saw each other hinata-chan".

"who are you anyway?"I asked.

"Hinata i'm heart broken you don't remember your valentine!" He said looking hurt.

"Valentine I haven't had one of those since- Uzumaki!"

"Omigod naruto wow you've really grown up since fourth grade. How've you been." I said giving him a bear hug.

"Pretty good you'll never geuss my fiance though." he said.

"Who! Do tell!" I said eger to hear.

" Sakura haruno"


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

I was being shaken when i woke up to spiky blonde hair.

"Well thats the hinata i remeber" naruto chuckled.

Did i just...CRAP!

"Sorry naruto its just woah well im happy for you." I replied standing up.

"hehe thanks" he said scratching the back of his head like he does.

"well I better go... my boyfriends probaly wondering where i am" i say starting for the door.

"wait hinata! umm how about we all go out for lunch sometime you said you had I boyfriend right?"

"yeah i'll ask him bye naruto" with that i ran out of his apartment as fast as i could.

* * *

Its was the usual lunch with the girls me tenten,tamari,Bane,and ofcourse are guest for a few months baby alpha.

"so how's being prego?" i asked bane watching her stroke her tummy. She was only 4 months in but she had a bump.

"its okay hes becoming a kicker but mostly when his daddy talking to him" she smiled.

"I find it weird never thought gaara would be the first out of us three to have a kid" added in temari.

"So hows things on your side of the water tenten?" bane asked her.

"Good still waiting for neji to break out the ring" she said sighing.

"how about you hina-chan?" asked bane.

"well good you'll never guess who i ran into though!"

"Who do tell.." said temari.

"Naruto uzumaki!"

"No F-in way!" shouted tenten.

"yes way! and hes gettin married to sakura isn't that crazy" i said taking a sip of my tea.

"yeah your old crush and your old enemy together" said temari.

"yeah and now were all going out! tomarrow night kiba ,me , and them!"

"hella weird!" shouted bane.

"oh well i gotta go see kiba bye!" i said grabbing my purse and jetting.

* * *

I ran in through the back door and rushed leaning over the couch.

"Hi ki-OHMIGOD!"

There he was. my boyfriend ontop of ino.

"H-hinata w-what are you doing bback so early?" kiba asked sitting up the bimbo beside him.

"No...get out"

"but babe!"

" I said GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE! take that blonde whore with you!" I shouted pointing to the door.

After they left i slid down the back of the couch and cried.

"I hate men!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

I wasn't in the mood to go out and see a happy couple like naruto and sakura together but I couldn't just stand them up. So after a day of loathing I got myself up showered and threw on a lavender knee length skirt and black camisole threw my hair into a messy pony tail and slipped out of the house.

Getting into the olive garden parking lot I killed the engine in my old 97 Camry and gripped the wheel.

"I should really just go and save myself the embarrassment" I whispered to myself. I shook my head yes and cut the engine back on ready to speed out of there when I took note of a fist tapping on my window and a goofy smile who could only belong to one guy.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Hinata, hurry up get out our tables ready now" he said smiling his goofy grin. I sighed, once again cut the engine, and stepped out of the car.

"you look nice, where's your boyfriend?" naruto asked I felt like I had gotten instant heart burn and shook my head.

"he, um, c-couldn't make it" damn it, why of all times did my shyness have to come back when I lied.

"Oh, funny, sakura got stuck at the hospital, you know nurses; always busy" he said slightly awkward.

"so um the table…." I said softly nudging along the night.

"oh yeah lets go" he said pulling me along inside.

As we walked inside the hostess was doing a last call for one 'Uzumaki party of 4' when naruto embarrassingly informed her it was now only a party of two.

"okay then" the woman said as another nice looking girl escorted us to our table. The waiter rushed over a pleasant smile on his face. "its so nice to see young couples out to a nice dinner" he said partly under his breath. My face had a slight red tint as I said "sorry sir but were more like to friends who both got canceled on" the man nodded and gave a slight chuckle.

"well, what wine can I get for you then beautiful" he said cockily.

"The strongest stuff you have" I said and gave him a 'I will bite' smile.

"oh um and for you sir" he questioned naruto who looked frazzled by the menu.

"wha- oh, whatever shes got, we'll share" he said obviously not paying attention.

"okay and are we ready to order now?" the waiter asked.

"Um, can I have a kids menu? This stuff sounds, uh, to sophisticated for my tastes." Naruto said trying to find another word for gross.

I laughed as the waiter left.

"Not one for Italian I take it?" I mused.

"Nope, I prefer Mexican." He said with his grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"And then I walked in on him banging that little blonde slut!" I yelled slamming my fist down on my other hand. We were sitting on the curb outside of olive garden. We had been kicked out after I began yelling about how much men suck. Naruto kindly offered to drive me home as I was obviously drunk but I didn't want to go home so I kindly threw the keys else where and he, after an hour, had finally given up on finding them.

"Look hinata I can understand being mad at him but just because one guy hurts you doesn't mean we are all bad" naruto said in a very calm and understanding voice.

"but-but" I couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down crying. Naruto hugged me reassuring me that everything was going to be ok. After 20 minutes or so I smiled up at him and grabbed his keys from behind me.

"Time to go home" I whispered and he smile at me.

* * *

**well after a looooong time here is chapter three i really hope to start updating this story regularly now that its summer and i am no longer busy. please review and sorry for the long ass wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Pov= Drunk Hinata

I woke up in Naruto's living wondering how in the world I had gotten there. "Morning sunshine" naruto greeted me chuckling. "morning" I responded sitting up. "you passed out before I got the chance to learn where you lived, you know, to take you home" naruto said smiling softly. "oh" I said getting up and walking into the kitchen. "want some water?" I asked grabbing to glasses and pouring them full of a clear drink I found in my bag. "sure, I'm kind of thirsty so a big glass." Naruto responded from the other room. I grabbed a bigger glass and brought it to him sipping happily on my own glass. "thanks" naruto responded chugging down the drink not stopping to even realize there was a taste to it, unlike water.

"wow, that kinda burned Hinata, You must of poured some of that expensive water sakura buys" naruto said smiling. "mmmm maybe, Naru-kun?" I questioned him lustily. "Yeah hi-na-ta" naruto said giggling at my name. "I wanna go to bed" I whined childishly. "get in my arms nata" naruto said slurring a bit. I walked over to him and sat in his lap, wrapping his strong arms around me. "Sleeeeeep" he said to me giggling. "No I said in bed, NOW" I whined. He laughed shaking as he picked me up and wobbled to the bedroom. He laid me down and turned to leave but I grabbed his shirt. "whaaaaaattt?" he whined sighing. "Nata wants a kiss, a goodnight kiss, a bed time kiss." I whispered cutely, still acting like a kid. In my mine though I was thinking very bad thoughts of how the night should end. Especially ones with him on top of me kissing every inch of my virgin body.

"fiiiiineee" he complain, no the less he leaned down and softly kissed my lips. I kissed him back and he parted and lifted up staring at me with his drunken glaze. Before another dirty thought could reach my mind he was on top of me, his lips crashing into mine and his tongue sneakily made it way into the caverns of my warm wet mouth. His hand wondered my body running down my sides while his mouth advanced further trailing kisses down my neck till he reached my collar bone where he sucked till a nice sized bruise came to life. He trailed the kisses lower leading into the small amount of cleavage shown. In frustration his hands went to work ripping my once favorite camisole and throwing my bra some place uncared for. His kisses quickly found there way to my breasts were he slowly began sucking on my nipple. Pulling gently on the other with his right hand, while his left found its way up my thigh and the he did it. He set off my inner fireworks as he rubbed my sweet spot. "ahhhhhh naruto" I moaned out at the feel off his fingers brushing and rubbing against my soaking pussy. He seemed to smile into my breast as he heard me and he simply responded by switching hands and breast. I almost sighed in complaint at his touch leaving me before I felt two of his rough fingers slide themselves inside me. "ahhhhhhh" I screamed out tightening my legs around his body and pulling his hair my other hand squeezing his shoulder. He pumped his fingers faster and harder making my screams louder my breathing shallow before with one last long loud scream I climaxed onto his fingers.

The last thing I remember is him licking his fingers clean, wrapping his arms around me, then he kissed me softly and whispered "goodnight Hi-na-ta".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"you asswhole" was all I heard as I shot up out of bed. My face hissing in hot

red pain. "what the hell Sakura?" I yelled to her. She had her hands on her

hips and looked pissed. "why the hell is some fake breasted slut in our bed

without a top on?" yelled Sakura. I looked over wondering what the hell she was

speaking of. Hinata laid in bed, to where she was facing me her Beautiful pale

body glowing in the light of the early morning. I then noticed her breast were

fully exposed and the events of last night were then called into question. " I'm

waiting." Sakura said arms crossed foot tapping. " she fell asleep in my car and

I brought her in, we drank some of your weird water and then I fell asleep" I

answered as honestly as I could. Informing her of Hinata's less then sober state

wouldn't have helped my case so I kinda decked it aside. "wait? This is shy

little Hinata? God naruto when will the lies stop! As if a innocent little loser

like her would ever look like that, much less crawl into bed with you half naked

as you slept soundly!" Sakura yelled angrier by the second. "mmmmmm no naruto

you can't touch there, mmmm never mind touch me" Hinata moaned out rolling over in

bed. " you, you slept with this slut didn't you!" Sakura yelled at me throwing a

punch my way, that's when Hinata decided get up. " fuck!" Hinata screamed as

the sound of Sakura's punch echoed through the house.

" I may have missed but you deserved it anyway you big titted whore!" Sakura

screamed at her. Tears leaked from poor Hinata's cheeks and she began to shake.

I think she realized her top was off and she was once again in my bed. "I'm so

sorry" she choked out covering herself with her arms. I felt so bad for her and

knowing Sakura wasn't going to get over this anytime today, I wrapped my arms

around Hinata and whispered to her "it's not your fault Hinata, everything is

fine."

" how dare you! Even now in front of me!" she yelled. " Sakura look, you know i

love you, and yes we might have done something, but we were drunk. Let's not

forget you've made some mistakes too. Did I judge you this harshly when I came

home to sasuke in our bed?" I said calmly stroking Hinata's back in hopes of

calming her. "this is different naruto" Sakura said harshly. "how is it

different! You guys were drunk and we were drunk!" I yelled at her. Releasing

hinata I stood up to look Sakura in the face. " because naruto, you did this on

purpose just to get back at me, I don't want to be in a childish relationship

were we play games. This isn't high school naruto." Sakura said grabbing her

coat and walking to the other room. I followed her as I said " this isn't a

game, it was a mistake, nothing more!" I yelled at her. " you know what Naruto"

she said opening the door. " you need to grow up" and with a slam of wood on

wood she was gone.

I sighed and walked back to my room where Hinata sat crying. All I could do was

rub her back and tell her it would all be okay. After a while her cries died

down and she looked at me wiping her eyes. " did we really sleep together last

night?" she whispered afraid of my answer I'm sure. " I don't know Hinata" I

sighed looking down. I wish I could tell her no, I wish I could say I was sure

she was still a virgin but until my memories returned all I knew was we got

drunk and she got topless. " does it feel different...?" I asked hoping she'd

know what I was speaking of. It seemed as if she didn't so I said " you know

between your legs." she blushed and shifted herself slipping her hand down her

skirt lightly brushing herself to spot a difference. She sighed and smiled " I

think I'm still a virgin, I feel kinda w-wet,b-but um not like you were inside

of me" she whispered looking away from me in embarrassment. I chuckled an handed

her bra to her. "go shower I'll get you another top" I told her before she ran

off to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You! I just wanted to say that to all who reviewed. Also I'm sorry my chapters are pretty short but I'm a poem writer not a novelist so you can't expect 40 billion words. Anyhow I will try and keep updating at a rather fast pace as I would like to finish this story, I'm actually fond of it ^^. Anyway just felt as if you guys should have some kind of knowledge of when the chapters would usually come and ect; They should come anywhere between every day and every week. Thank you again. **

**-Author **

Chapter Six

Hinata Pov

I sighed in relief as the warm water washed over my skin. I couldn't remember what happened last night after we left the restaurant much less what happen when we returned here. It didn't help naruto was clueless as well. Making me wonder if I really was still a virgin.I sighed and shook my head, knowing naruto he was probably still a gentlemen when drunk…, hopefully. I washed off my body with something that had a strawberry sent and it just felt wrong in the pit of my stomach. I was in a mans house who I might have drunkenly slept with and lost my virginity to and I was using his fiance's soap to wash off, she who found us laying together in _their _bed. This was wrong. I should have just told him the truth last night that me and kiba were over and went home.

I stepped out of the shower covering myself with a soft green towel and looking at myself in the mirror. My eye had a purple crescent around the bottom and my cheek was bright red, and soon it would bruise to. Deep down I felt like I deserved it though. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have been in his bed, I should have just left like I was planning to. Why was everything going so wrong? Just a month ago I was a happy collage girl without a care in the world, I had a great boyfriend, at least that's what I thought, reliable friends, and all the vodka a girl working at the bookstore could afford. What did I do to make everything go so wrong? That's when it hit me it was Monday. I ran off into the kitchen forgetting my state of dress to look at the clock. "Damn it!" I yelled slamming my hand down on the counter.

"You okay Hinata?" naruto asked coming out of his room in a orange tee-shirt and black baggy pants. "I'm late for work again, and the last time I was late my boss told me 'one more time and your fired'." I sighed. Great now on top of everything I lost my job. "I'm really sorry Hinata" Naruto said rubbing the nape of his neck. I just looked up at him. I'm so selfish. I've been thinking of how bad this was for me. I didn't stop to think how this was effecting naruto. He's only been around me two times and already his relationship is in shambles. "I should be the one apologizing" I said softly head down. "If it wasn't for me, you and sakura would be fine, I'm so sorry naruto, I- I never meant to cause any of this." I told him a few tears leaking. He shook his head placing his hand gently on my shoulder and squeezing lightly. "It's not your fault Hinata, and what about Kiba? Won't he be mad when he finds out?" naruto asked his voice soft.

I backed away from his touch turning my head and biting my lip. I knew I should have to him. Damn it Hinata, why are you such a fuck up? " I, I- I lied naruto" I finally got out my head still turned. "Me and Kiba broke up, I found him cheating on me with Ino." God now I realize that must have been how sakura felt when she saw us together. No wonder she was so mad. "Oh yeah, That's right. You were yelling about it last night." Naruto said shaking his head to mentally confirm it to himself. "I was?" I said looking up at him again. "yeah and then….then you threw my car keys and I had to look for them, then I was going to take you home and we got back to my house cause I didn't know where you lived. Then we drank so weird water, it burned." Naruto said pondering over everything.

Weird water? What in the world. My eyes widened and I went to get my purse. I opened it up and grabbed a rather large water bottle, it was empty. "That wasn't water" I told naruto walking back into the living room. "It was vodka" I said smacking myself, instantly regretting it as my face began having blinding pain. "Let me grab you and ice pack or something, Clothes are on my bed, bye the way." He said slightly blushing. I looked down and my face turned red instantly as I ran off into his room.

8 8 8 8 8 8

Naruto Pov

"you slept with her!" yelled a shocked gaara. Ever since him getting so close with his girlfriend he had become slightly more expressive. "well I don't really know, I might have though" I said. "sakura knows I take it" gaara said back to his normal monotone. "yeah she walked in the next morning, didn't end well." I said trying to chuckle about it. Gaara nodded his head seeing as he wasn't one to pry. "She punched Hinata in the face" I said shaking my head. Poor Hinata when she left my house she looked like she was in a bar fight. Gaara had nothing to say, he'd met Hinata once or twice when he came to Konaha for vacation during elementary. He knew how shy she was, and how innocent and fragile. "She can take a punch pretty well, I always thought she was like you know, not the tough type, always saw her crying though. Then again that was 10 years ago" I said sighing and smiled. "Have you talked to her since?" bane asked strolling in with her bloated tummy. "Hinata?" I questioned mesmerized by her bigness. She slapped me across the face and cried out "you said I wasn't fat" before running back into the house. "Damn it" gaara said rolling his eyes at me and fallowing his girl into the house. "well I better go then" I shouted to gaara and fled to my car.

On the way home I got a call from sakura " I called the florist, the chapel, everyone; It's done. I canceled the wedding.". "what? Sakura lets talk about th" before I could even get the word this out she hang up with a sneer "Child". I sighed tears slowly welling up. Why wouldn't she give me a second chance? Why did she have to believe I was such a bad guy? Why couldn't she love me that much? I kept driving past the welcome to konaha sign, past my exit, and on till everything was forests. I didn't know where I was going but it just felt good to drive.

After 4 hours I finally cut the engine and sighed. It was sunset and the world look to pretty to be viewed by somber eyes. My phone began ringing and I answered. "naruto" I whispered. "Hi, It's Hinata. Wanted to see how things were, if you heard from sakura." She told me. "Yeah, she- she canceled the wedding Hinata. It's over" I said somberly. "Oh my-, I am so sorry naruto, I never meant to ruin your relationship, I shouldn't have even went." She whispered over the phone. "No, I'm glad you did. It was nice seeing you again." My eyes swelled with tears thinking of sakura breaking my heart. "Naruto…, where are you?" She whispered to me. "Konoha Nation Forest" I whispered. "I'll be there in 30 minutes" she said softly hanging up.

I waited tears coming and going before finally I heard the roar of a car and the cut off an engine getting turned off. I heard the door shut and smiled softly at the smell. "Brought you some ramen"she said hanging a bag over my face. "heh, thanks Hinata" I aid sitting up and grabbing the bag from her. "This was sweet of you to come all the way out here and bring me dinner" I said smiling. She smiled back at me. "I can't help but feel I'm part of the issue so I'd like to be part of the solution too" she whispered looking at my eyes. Her eyes were so pretty, like two little stars. I looked away quickly. I could almost feel her face fall at my turning away. I finished off my last 5 bowls in silence before she turned to me and smiled softly. "I brought dessert too" she said smiling. She handed me a sticky cinnamon bun and layed too on her lap. "Isn't the sad guy the one who's supposed to get more food?" he said chuckling. "Just be lucky you got one" She said one of the two already disappeared. "Woah, your like me with ramen" I said laughing watching Hinata sit contently devouring her cinnamon bun. "wow" she said stopping icing on her prim and proper face. "the sky is so beautiful out here" she whispered before wiping her face and taking the last bite. "it is" I whispered looking over at her and her amazement. Maybe we did end up doing something that night, I feel _something _when I look at her. I don't know what, but I hope that something didn't make me take something that important from her. I sighed laying back on the hood of my car and closed my eyes. The events from my drunken night played in my head and I grinned my signature grin and turned to Hinata. "what is it?" she asked looking and me now smiling back.

I remembered, your still a virgin, we didn't have sex" I told her happily. Her face lit up and she hugged me. "I'm so glad" she said to me and I smiled down at her in my arms. My smile faltered a little as I let her go. " i- I did touch you though Hinata, we made out and I felt you chest and, and I f-fingered you." I was afraid she would be mad or upset. Afraid she would yell. Afraid she wouldn't want to be near me. I was wrong. "it's okay naruto, thank you though, for telling me" She told me softly. I chuckled "You um, enjoyed yourself too" I said to her suggestively. "Oh really?" she said looking at me with a smile suggesting she wanted to know more. "yeah I might have you know, given you a nice little orgasm." I said. "No wonder I had a dream it was raining and it felt so nice" she said laughing. It felt so right, us laying their on the hood of my care not a care in the world. I was content to stay their forever but my adoptive uncle called me complaining how my god father was being lazy ass and I need to get him to write the next book faster. I sighed, something can always ruin a moment. "I have to head back hinata, but thank you for everything." I said getting up. I hugged her and she smiled at me "no problem, I'll always be here for you. It was a weird feeling that I had because I really knew she meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, hello everyone I hope your enjoing this so far, quick question do you like reading from both points of view in one chapter or would you rather one chapter be hinata and the other naruto, or just one of the characters POV? Please tell me, thank you.**

Hinata Pov

Rays of light flickered in through my window dancing against my eyelids which in turned flickered open. I sat up my lavender hair clinging to the pale skin of my face. I was sweaty and the sheets clung to me as I shifted in bed. What was that nightmare? I know it was something bad, horrible even. I closed my eyes as I felt a migraine in the works. I swung my feet over the side of my bed and sighed, "to another day" I muttered. I walked into my bath room turning on the shower and shedding myself of the undergarments that clothed me. As the lukewarm water danced over my skin I couldn't help but think of naruto. I wonder if he was doing ok. I felt horrible for him, sakura that that-grrr. I slammed my balled fist against the wall of the shower. How could that _thing_ be so cruel as to dump naruto for something he didn't even do!

The thought burnt me up inside. In an attempt to think of something else I read the shampoo bottle pouring the remaining liquid over my head, discarding the bottle, and scrubbing my scalp thoroughly. I heard a knock at the door and screamed over the noise of the shower " Give me a moment please!". I hurriedly jumped out shampoo still in my hair and wrapped a towel around myself, scampering off to the door.

I opened the door to reveal a worried looking hanabi, "h-hello, um can I come in hinata?" she whispered to me looking down. This doesn't sound good. "Yeah come in and sit down, let me dress and I'll make some tea, it looks like you have a lot to say." I told her stepping aside to let her in. "trust me sister I do" she said softly. I wondered back into my bathroom washed my hair in the sink and threw it into a sloppy bun my bangs slicked back with water. I wandered into my room and threw on a loose sports bra and big over sized tee shirt and pulled on some lavender panties, nothing special. I re entered the living room to find my sister had already started the tea and was now resting on the couch. I sat down across from her.

"so what is it that you need to speak about sister, I can tell you are deeply troubled." I said to her softly. She fidgeted with her fingers as I did when I was younger. "I got a boyfriend, Konohamaru, my senpai . he is amazing And beautiful and so good to me hinata." She told me happily. I smiled at her and stood to get the tea. I poured her a cup as well handing it to her as I sat down. "hinata I've, we, I'm not a virgin anymore I made love with him" she blurted out to me. I almost had a spit take with my tea and I took a moment to regain my composure. I looked now to hanabi, she was burning red and I could tell the embarrassment screamed from her. I could tell by the look in her eyes that there was more. I gasped as I realized what could have happened. "you two were safe right?" I asked her seriously. I couldn't believe my 14 year old sister had sex before I had. Much less that she might have gone unprotected, and are family acted as if I would be the only one who needed the pregnancy lecture. "Your right hinata, I am, he's gotten me pregnant hinata" my sister said crying I rushed over to her and hugged her in comfort "oh hanabi, what are you going to do?" I whispered.

"I don't know, do you think I should abort hinata?" my sister asked me tears freely flowing. I knew she wouldn't be able to take that. Hanabi may seems as tough and solid as stone but she has a heart like our mother. "No hanabi, I don't think you should. Honestly I don't believe you could handle it." I held her and she shook her head. "I want to keep the baby hinata, but I-I just can't do it alone. What if he leaves me hianata?" she stood up and shook her head. "It's Konohamaru, he wouldn't leave you, he's a good kid" I told her she smiled down to me. "I should go talk to him, thanks hinata" with that my sister ran out of the house. I felt instantly even more relived me and naruto had not done anything mayjor.

Naruto POV

I was laying on the couch waiting for my instant ramen to be done when I heard a voice yelling for me. "Open this damn door naruto!" yelled konohamaru. Ugh, I got up and swung open the door. For some reason konohamaru looked different, more like an adult or something. He dashed in grabbing _my_ ramen and sitting down. "thanks man I was hungry." He said taking a big glomp of noodles. Konohamaru was a cocky, rich, 15 year old who had met me and assisted me with a prank when I was much younger. He saw me as a older brother as I saw him as my younger brother.

"So whats up kid? You only drop in when shit happens or you wanna brag about some slut." I said going to fix me another ramen cup. "I thought I could just you know, keep you company help you deal with the break up" he said. "Mhm and what about that girl of yours? Dumped her yet?" I asked. Konohamaru was a great guy but, he never kept a girl for long. "No, I wasn't planning to, I fell in love with hanabi months ago." He told me. I could have almost dropped my ramen. "I'm proud of you konohamaru" I told him walking over to him and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's wonderful, she's the first girl I've ever felt this way about, that's why I feel so shitty." He said head down staring at his ramen. "what did you do?" I asked scooping noodles into my mouth. " we made love a moth ago, it was her first time, I was still a bit in my player mind state. You know the girls ive been with bro, they've never made me use a condom. I coaxed her into letting me not use one. I was a jerk and now…" he let a tear slip before saying " now she's pregnant " he looked up at me and I was shocked. "what are you going to do? " I asked. I hoped he was going to be good. I hoped he'd say he was going to be there for her. With him though I didn't know. To my relief he said "I'm going to be their for her and be a good father to my child no matter what." He told me and I smiled. He stood up and I got him his coat knowing he was ready to head back to her. "Hinata, her sister, Is throwing her a baby shower, come bro, and bring a gift. Were gonna need all the stuff we can get. "he said. I was taken back for a moment. "Hinata's her sister? Hinata hyuga?" I asked him. "Yeah bro, why do you know her or something?" he asked. "She's the girl sakura caught me with." I said. "Woah nice bro, I'm glad you traded way up, like from plain to miss universe. Those hyuga girls, their something else." He told me. I shook my head. "get out" I joked and opened the door. He smiled and left .


	8. Naruto's Night

Naruto POV

"Teme, Don't even" I dared. Sasuke held my phone captive in his hand and threatened to call hinata. "Why? Not naruto You need to get out there it's been like two months since she broke it off." Sasuke said. I frowned, he was right but I didn't think it was right to ask hinata out. What if she thinks I lied to "her? What if she thinks I really did have sex with her? "Here then" he said slamming the phone to my face. "if you don't like the idea, tell her yourself." He told me then a soft voice became clear. "uh hello?" hinata said into the phone. "Oh um h-hinata whats up?" I said glaring at sasuke laughing his ass off across from me. "I was sleeping, it is 2 am" she said laughing softly. "Um well, sorry" I said about to hang up but before I could I heard sasuke yell on his best impression of me "Wanna go out on a date?".

"I threw my beer at him, getting it on the carpet but mostly on sasuke. "Oh come on man!" he yelled. I could hear hinata's laugh on the other side and felt my ego take a big shot. "yes naruto, if _you_ would actually want to then yes." She told me. I felt relieved, and happy. "Um how about tomorrow? I have nothing to do and well with me making you lose your job and all."

Sasuke slapped his own face at that one. "way to go motioning you made her lose her job" he said throwing a pillow at my face. I glared daggers at him and he glared back. Needless to say, he won. "ha yeah my job, you get to pay cause of it" I could practically here her smirking on the other end. "Will do hinata-chan, sorry for calling so late, good-" "Hold it naruto you call me at 2 am just to have your friend ask me out and expect me to just sit here and do nothing till sleep or morning comes. I think not, see you in 20 hun" with that hinata hung up. I chuckled, she's an interesting one. "sasuke, she's coming over" I said and laughed. He looked up at me as he lie on the floor and smiled. " better stay and make sure you don't get layed and not remember" he said bursting to laughter , I kicked him. "Bro, you should make some coffee. I feel its gonna be a long night." Sasuke laughed and I went to the coffee maker.

There was a knock on the door and I rushed to get it yet that black haired teme beat me. "Hinata! How delightful of you to drop by" he said smirking and looking at me and I pulled him out of the way. She smiled and walked in. "From your looks I'd say your uchiha" she said smiling. "yup my beauty has just grown with age right?" he said cockily. "Beauty, Ha! The only cute guy I remember is blondie" I she smirking. I could see his ego deflate as he muttered jerk under his breath. "So what are you to up to?" she asked plopping down on the couch. "coffee" I said picking up a cup and handing it to her. "Thanks hun, come sit with me" she said patting the spot next to her. I sat down and sasuke smiled at us. I looked down to hinata who's eyes were slowly closing. "Hina, why'd you come if your sleepy." I asked her. She shook her head. "I had a bad dream, I'm sorry" she said looking up at me with her big lavender glowing . "its okay hun, here come on" I said getting her up and walking her to my bed room. I layed her down and was going to tuck her end then realized her shoes were on. I slipped her left sandal off her and stared at her foot, leery from sleep I pecked along her foot, her toes curling at my touch. I smiled and removed her other shoe and kissed again, this time trailing kisses up her leg to the side of her hip. She was only in a long night dress and underwear and I had the dress hiked up to her upper stomach. "naruto" she softly moaned out as I kissed her hip bone. "just come kiss me naruto" she whispered sleepily. I smiled at her and kissed her. "my bra hurts" she whispered. I smiled and kissed her cheek softly before ridding her of it.

"naruto im heading home" sasuke said peeping in. I forgot he was here and he smiled at me and left knowing it was right to leave us alone.

I undid my pants and took them off throwing them and my shirt into the pile with hinata's bra. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over us. "goodnight hinata"

**Just a mini chapter cause I needed something to put my attention** **into as im kinda down :/ **

**My B day is the 18 this month though although that's not exciting….**


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata

I woke up and yawned stretching my arms way over my head. I smiled down to the blonde now snuggling into my hip, he was still fast asleep and I took the opportunity to jump into the shower. His bathroom was large and fairly famine. He had pink towels, a pink shower curtain, strawberry body soap, bubble gum flavored tooth paste, and a pink luffa. "oh there is no way in hell" I shook my head, no wonder he'd been moping so long this room is the very essence of sakura. I stepped out of the bathroom and wandered to the living room to find gaara on the couch eating lucky charms.

"Good morning…" he said not turning to me. I was happy he wasn't look toward me for I was lacking a bra this morning. "Y-yeah morning" I said back, grabbing my purse from the side of the couch I rushed back into uzumaki's room. Naruto was still asleep but from what I could tell battling an invasion of evil ramen stealing ninja's. "Don't! Not the miso ramen anything but the miso!" he yelled out and rolled over. I giggled he was such a little kid. I grabbed my bra and threw it on the grabbed a t-shirt from his closet and some pants. I knew the pants wouldn't stay up so I rummaged around looking for a belt. Instead I settled for some string and tied the pants to me. I walked back into the living room and stopped before I got to the door. "would you mind telling naruto I'll be back around noon I really don't want to shower in that bathroom" I told gaara. He nodded his head in fixed on his tv show. I smiled and hurried out the door.

Naruto

I woke up and noticed the warmth of hinata's body was no longer with me and got up. I walked into the living room in hopes of finding her. To my surprise the only person I found was a red head who had consumed the bulk of my cereal. "Gaara, what are you doing here?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I wouldn't have been so surprised if it hadn't been for the fact that it was Monday and suna was 3 hours away with all the morning traffic almost 5. "I was out of cereal" his eyes never left the screen. I shook my head, gaara was a rational guy he knew that wasn't gonna fly. "you got scared didn't you? Got scared and ran away." I looked at him waiting for his head to turn so I could see the fear in his eyes. He didn't turn his head. "hinata's gonna be back at noon.". I sighed and heated up some coffee from last night. I tapped my foot and the black and white tile waiting to hear the ding from the microwave. "Naruto, Do you remember in the 10th grade when our teacher had her baby and my sister would always be baby sitting her?" Gaara asked me. It was weird, gaara wasn't usually the one to reminisce. "yeah" I answered getting my coffee from the microwave.

"one time she came over our house for the whole day, it was an hour before lunch and temari found out the baby didn't have any formula so she told me to watch her while she ran to the super market. Well about 10 minutes in the baby started crying, I picked her up checked her diaper, put her in her swing. Nothing worked she just cried and cried and cried. Finally temari got home, she instantly picked her up rocked her back and forth and hummed to her. The baby stopped crying in 20 seconds flat." He told me shaking his head. "um okay…"

"the point is naruto I didn't know how to calm her down, I was ready to yell. What if I can't make my own kid happy? My voice isn't friendly, my smiles creepy and what if she hate me?" he asked hands combing through his hair. "gaara it'll be your kid, you'll have that father instinct kick in and everything will be fine." I told him. He nodded and turned back to the tv.

I smiled as the bell ran and I walked over to the door. "breakfast anyone" Hinata said holding up a bag of cinnamon rolls.

**sorry this is so short and late! i thought giving you something was better then nothing though :/**


End file.
